The Green Magi
by harunekomimi
Summary: Hitomi is tired of being a third wheel, of always being left out of things, of having to spend afternoons alone in home until her parents arrived. It's too much for her to bear and Kyubey offers her a way to escape from her loneliness. AU fic. Rated T just in case.


**A/N**: This is my first Madomagi fanfic, so I might get somethings about the characters wrong since I'm only used to write Mami and sometimes Hitomi. This fanfic takes palce on an alternate timeline where Charlotte doesn't kills Mami and Hitomi makes a contract with Kyubey. Reviews are welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything about Madoka Magica franchise. Original concept and characters belong to its respective creators. This story is not used for profit, ony for entertainment.

* * *

When people saw her, everyone assumed that Shizuki Hitomi had a untroubled and perfect life; she had friends, money, family, all the boys were swooning over her. It just seemed like she didn't need a miracle on her life, giving that she was a well-manered young lady with everything a girl like her could ask for; a life that just made a wish look like something utterly useless.

Oh, if they just only knew how Hitomi really felt.

* * *

And once again, Madoka and Sayaka were nowhere to be found. Hitomi sighed as she walked home. Just like everyday, she was walking home alone, not even Kyousuke was there to make her some company, but she couldn't complain; she was already used to this, to go home alone and without none of her friends to make her some company. Hitomi couldn't deny that she enjoyed the tea ceremony and piano and all those classes she was in, but each day, she noticed her that she was growing distant from everyone.

She just snapped out of her mind as soon as she reached to the frontal door of her house. Hitomi opened the big door and made a step foward inside the place. The sunlight entered from the windows and brightened the place. The green haired girl started to look around, hoping to find someone around the place.

_''Dad? Mom? It's me, Hitomi''_

She should remember that her parents were barely at home. Ever since Hitomi has memory, her parents are really busy with their works and it sometimes feels like she only sees her parents for only a day per week. Hitomi sighed and just went ahead to her bedroom, just like she always did. Her sadness was reflected on her green eyes. Not that she wasn't used to be left out of things and spend most of time by herself.

As soon as she leaves her bag on the chair, she throws herself on her big bed. The sheets were specially soft today and after all, it wasn't a bad afternoon since the sun was very warm, but Hitomi didn't care about the day, the room or anything right now. Just like everyday; Sayaka and Madoka giggle at each other while Hitomi feels like a third wheel, she has to go early because of her extracurricular classes and as soon as they end she goes ahead to her big home where there's nobody waiting for her, not to mention the fact that Hitomi never has time to visit Kyousuke. She doesn't remembers the last time they spoke and it obvious that Kyousuke spends more time with Sayaka than he'd ever spend with her.

Hitomi kept staring at the ceiling, her expression in blank. She was so sad but the tears wouldn't come out. Now that she thinks about it, she was truly alone, stressed. She was so tired of feeling like this, tired of being alone, tired of being a third wheel; she just had enough of all this stuff. Hitomi turned to the other side of the bed as she felt the warm sunlight on her skin.

And then, a tear fell from her eyes.

And then, another one.

And then, it just felt like if her eyes broke and couldn't stop crying.

She grabbed her sheets and started to cry, in silence. It's not like someone was going to hear her crying on her bedroom or something like that. The sadness within her was already too deep, something she has kept in secret for so long. All those tears she shed reflected all the pain she was dealing within herself.

But it only lasted for a while.

_''What's wrong, Hitomi Shizuki?''_

Hitomi abruptly stopped her mourning as soon as the voice spoke. She sat on her bed, hugging her pillow and rolling her eyes around the room, hoping to find whoever who said that. Her eyes stopped on her desk; there was a small creature sitting there, its red eyes were staring at Hitomi, its fur was white with a red circle on the back and its ear were long.

_''Who.. are you?'' _Hitomi asked to the white animal. Her voice was cracked, she barely could speak from all the time she spend on crying and letting out her frustration.

_''My name's Kyubey! I'm a messenger of magic'' _Kyubey introduced to the girl. Its ear moved as it finished the sentence. Hitomi could barely believe it, it was so surreal, she conviced herself that she somehow fell asleep and this was just a weird dream she was having right now. However, it wasn't the case and soon Hitomi came to realize that it was, in fact, real.

_''Messenger of magic..?''_

_''Exactly! I want you to become a magical girl!''_

Her green eyes were still a bit watery but now where wide open. Kyubey jumped into her bed and Hitomi just kept looking at it, she still couldn't believe it, it was too much to be real, it couldn't be. The creature waved its tail as if it was awaiting for Hitomi to ask something more or just make the contract already, whatever that happened first.

_''A magical girl? it can be..'' _was her only response. Kyubey moved its head with surprise.

_''You see''_ Kyubey started to explain to Hitomi who was obviously confused with the whole magical girl deal _''you make any wish you desire and I'll grant it to you. In exchange, you become a magical girl. It's a fair deal!'' _

Everything was in silence and none of them spoke after Kyubey finished its explanation for a while. Right there, Hitomi had the chance to make any wish but she had to become a magical girl. It was almost evening and it was getting dark, the awkward silence in the room gave a heavy atmosphere. Hitomi just had her decision in mind, after all, her parents wouldn't be back until late night. Now or never.

_''Kyubey.. I already know what my wish will be.''_

Hitomi hugged her pillow tighly as Kyubey waved its tail pleased.

_''I'm a.. very lonely person, all I want is that.. my friends and parents would spend more time with me..''_

_''So that's your wish?'' _

Before she could even react, a green light started to come out her chest. Hitomi felt like if something was being removed from her and it hurted a lot. She left out a painful noise as Kyubey started to form out her soul gem. She felt a bit relaxed when it was over. Hitomi noticed how there was a green gem laying on her bed, right in front of her.

_''That's your soul gem, Hitomi'' _

The greenette barely touched the gem. Before she could have realize dit, Kyubey was already gone.

The contract has been sealed.


End file.
